Le tabac c'est tabou
by EyPi
Summary: Nana est malade. Un chien est à son chevet... ses amis aussi... désolée pour ce petit délire


Auteur : EyPi

Manga : Nana

Genre : Humor

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi mais je ne dirais pas non si on me propose Nobu ou Yasu lol

Oh youpiiiiiiiiiii ! Une section Nana ! Depuis le temps que ma sœur l'attendait ! Pour lui faire plaisir une toute petite fanfic !

Bon par contre je m'en fiche du contexte du manga je fais ce que je veux !

Non quand même pas je respecte un petit peu. Mettez ça avant que Nana décide d'arrêter de fumer et qu'elle voit Reira et Ren en concert.

* * *

**Le tabac c'est tabou**

**Appartement des deux Nana**

- Mais reste allongée ! Tu es malade !

- Je m'en fiche, il faut que j'aille répéter !

- Tu as presque plus de voix et tu veux chanter ? Non non Nana je t'en prieee !

- Hachi… sois un bon chien s'il te plait et laisse moi y aller !

Eh bien non !

Le chien, malgré ses petites oreilles adorables et sa petite queue avait décidé de jouer à la maman bienveillante et attentionnée avec elle.  
Elle avait même amené sa couverture pour passer la nuit au pied du lit.

Nana avait pourtant très envie d'aller répéter !

Il le fallait pour devenir pro.

Blast devait marcher.

Elle devait être au top du top.

Il fallait entraîner sa voix.

- Si tu veux venir au concert avec moi il faut que tu sois en pleine forme !

- C'est toi qui veut que je vienne si je me souviens bien

- Oui mais euhhhhhh ! C'est pas une raison

Ding dong (bruit de sonnette)

- Ah voilà les autres qui arrivent ! J'vais ouvrir !

Nana vit courir son amie en regardant sa robe pleine de froufrous virevolter.

Elle se releva et s'assit sur le bord de son lit avant d'allumer calmement une cigarette. Elle eut à peine le temps de respirer une fois qu'un cri strident lui parvenait aux oreilles.

- Nanaaa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est mauvais pour ta gorge !

- ... répondit l'interpellé en voyant sa cigarette mourir dans le cendrier

- Coucou Nana on t'attendait au studio. Tu aurais du nous dire que tu passerais la journée au lit ! … tu es malade ?

- Bravo Nobu, tu es décidement toujours aussi perspicace… mais je vais me lever et … AAAATCHAAAAA

…

Eurk il ne valait peut-être mieux pas qu'elle se lève finalement.

En plus, elle commençait à ne pas très bien voir autour d'elle.

Elle se recoucha et … ferma un peu les yeux histoire que son monde intérieur arrête de tourner.

C'est très désagréable d'être la seule à ne pas valser avec les autres…

Elle rouvrit les yeux l'instant d'après mais plus personne n'était là !

Elle se leva (cool plus rien ne bougeait) et se dirigea vers la pièce principale. Personne non plus. Ils étaient tous passés où ? Dans la chambre de Hachi peut-être ?

Non plus …

Elle avait juste fermé les yeux un instant … bah elle avait dû s'endormir… mais quand même c'était vexant. Elle était malade et ils l'abandonnent sans ménagement. Sans même se soucier de ce qu'elle pourrait devenir pendant leur absence.

Venant des garçons passe encore, mais de la part de son animal de compagnie non.

Elle se prépara un café et s'assit.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas qu'une personne s'assit en fac d'elle.

Sentant l'odeur de la cigarette de Yasu elle leva la tête et euh…

C'était normal que son ami ,chauve d'habitude arborait cette fois-ci des petits cheveux bruns ? Et puis pourquoi il semblait raide comme sa clope ? …

Non. Rectification.

Pourquoi Yasu était déguisé en cigarette ?

Et pourquoi les autres qu'elle venait de remarquer avait un teint euh… blafard ?

Ils voulaient lui faire une blague ?

C'était Hachiko qui voulait qu'elle retourne au lit ?

Pas de problème !

Euh elle ne voulait qu'ils s'approchent !

En plus ils empestaient plus que les Black Stones.

Et leurs dents jaunes … et ce trou dans la gorge…

Elle s'enfuit dans la salle de bain pour essayer de leur échapper.

C'était quoi ce délire ?

Calme.

Elle devait rester calme.

Il n'y avait pas de fumée qui filtrait sous la porte.

Elle ne venait pas de voir ses amis traverser les murs.

Et cette fumée insupportable qui l'empêchait de hurler ou même d'émettre le moindre son pour parler tellement elle toussait.

Elle s'évanouit.

Et se réveilla dans sa chambre tranquillement dans son lit.

Tout ça c'était un rêve ?

Oui c'est sûr, c'était tellement plus plausible… mais il avait l'air tellement réel…

Elle se leva vers le salon avec précaution et anxiété.

Manquerait plus qu'elle tombe à nouveau sur des cigarettes en folie.

Non.

Ses amis étaient là à table.

Hachi sauta de joie dans ses bras.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui.

- Bon appétit ! cria Hachi en lui donnant une assiette bien remplie.

Ca avait l'air bon mais quelque chose empêcha Nana de manger. L'odeur.

Elle se jeta sur la cigarette de Yasu et l'écrasa à terre violemment.

En sueur, elle regardait les autres qui la fixait comme une bête curieuse.

- Euh Nana ? Tu es sûre que ça va mieux ?

…Ou tu vas recommencer à t'enfuir dans la salle de bain en hurlant ?

- …

- …

- C'était pas un rêve ?

- De quoi ?

- Vous étiez si monstrueux !

- … merci c'est gentil mais…

- Les gars…

- Mmh ?

- Plus jamais je ne veux voir une seule cigarette autour de moi… est-ce clair ?

Ce n'était pas un rêve … juste une petite réalité déformée par la fièvre mais elle allait leur faire payer à eux.

Et puis après ça… non elle ne pourrait jamais revoir une cigarette…

Ca fait trop peur une cigarette !

Trop mauvais pour la santé ... mentale...

_FIN_

_

* * *

_

Euh désolée pour ce délire qui ne veut rien dire… Je voulais juste que Nana arrête de fumer pour autre chose que sa jalousie envers Reira ! Elle a rien à lui envier !

Voilà j'espère que cela vous aura plut !

EyPi, fanfikeuse en lutte contre le tabagisme lol


End file.
